Let The Games Begin
by MySnowyPuppeteer
Summary: Vena and Krist are the Hunger Games champs in their server! That is, until the Bajan and the Bacca decide to pay a visit. Not only are they up against fellow champs, but as a hatred grows between two, a secret love grows between the other two. Remember, the games don't end until there is one left standing, and I'm not talking about Hunger Games. I'm talking about life. Or does it?


**Let the Games Begin**

**A BajanCanadian and JeromeASF Fanfiction**

"Krist... Krist? Krist, I know you're awake. You're a light sleeper. Krist. Krist GET UP NOW OR I'LL EAT YOUR BAKED POTATOES!

"Not my babies!" Krist squealed, shooting upwards into a sitting position. The first thing Krist spots is the smug smile of her best friend, Vena, as she stares at her with her light green eyes.

"Fooled you. I didn't even make baked potatoes. But I did harvest carrots!" Vena's light green eyes lightened up at this statement and Krist rolled her golden eyes.

"Gross. Carrots are so... nutritious. You know carrots are my least favorite food." Vena nodded.

"Of course I do, but baked potatoes are _my _least favorite food. So next time you want your "precious babies", get up early like I do every morning and make them yourself!" Krist teasingly swatted Vena in the arm and she collapsed side-first onto the bed dramatically, clutching her arm.

"Ah! Krist, what have you done!? Your baked-potato-y obsessions have finally taken over you! They're turning you into a monster!" Krist rises to her knees and shuffles over to Vena. She turns around so she is facing away from Vena and suddenly, the annoying cries grew even louder.

"Krist! Get your filthy butt off of me!" Krist only laughed out loud and shifted her position, settling her feet on Vena's head as if it was a piece of furniture.

"Vena, I have to tell you, my feet really enjoy how comfortable your head is." Vena growled like an irritated wolf and did a log-roll, making Krist belly-flop off of the bed. This was a normal day at the duo's household.

Long story short, Vena, also known as IcedVena, and Krist, also known as KristTheFourth, own a popular server called The Sunny Days. This server is a mini-games only server filled with many mini-games such as Draw My Thing, Color Shuffle, One in the Chamber, and most importantly...

The Hunger Games.

Vena and Krist are very well-known for their supreme Hunger Games skills. Vena calls carrots, "Ranch Dippers" and Krist calls baked potatoes, "Baby Girls." Krist is also very well known to fight with a shovel whenever she got the chance to, even if it was weak. She thought that the shovel would confuse a player long enough for her to get a few hits on them.

After the girls had finished their breakfast, they decided to head on over to their server to play a round of The Hunger Games or two out of boredom.

The moment they open their iron door, a portal appeared on the opposite end, waiting for their arrival. The two looked at each other, giving one another a synchronized nod before they disappeared into the iron door portal with a sign above it that read "The Sunny Days Server."

The moment they both spawn, they expected a large crowd of people to greet them, ask to play mini-games with them, or ask to team with them in The Hunger Games. Not a single person seemed to notice either one's existence. The dynamic duo looked utterly bewildered.

Krist's cat ears flicked towards The Hunger Games lobby and she could make out the screams of excitement, disbelief, and desperation. There was another famous person in their midst. One thing Krist hated was carrots, and one thing Vena hated was baked potatoes, but the one thing they both hated was competition in their own server.

"Seriously, why not just go to some other popular server? It's not like ours is the only one around. I mean, we're not the most popular so, why pick on us? We seriously have nothing more than you do," Vena complained to Krist as if she was the disturbance. Krist nodded in agreement, but didn't say a word. Vena was more sensitive than she was, so she decided to stay quiet so Vena could say what she wanted to without be interrupted.

"Come on. Let's go see who these "knights in shining diamond armor" are."

"They could be girls," Krist argued. "I mean, we're sort of famous."

"Calm down, Krist. It was just a joke. It's not like they can be much more special than we are."

"Uh... Vena?"

"Yes?"

"Yes... yes; they are much more special..."

Vena followed to where Krist's shaking finger was pointing and she froze in complete shock.

There, standing before them in THEIR server, was the one and only BajanCanadian and JeromeASF. Fans enveloped them so they only had a tight circle of room. Jerome was shifting uncomfortably and Mitch randomly waved to fans while making odd poses. The poses only seemed to make the fans scream louder and crave more.

"Oh my Notch. Is this real life?" Vena croaked, grabbing a hold of Krist's arm for support. "I think we're both still in bed dreaming. Krist, don't you think so? Kr-Krist? Krist are y-.. Oh no..."

Krist's golden eyes surveyed the two. She got like this a lot; but only times when she was overly emotional. She didn't take the time to look over the human, but she eyed the bacca like he was diamond ore. The business suit made him look sophisticated, even though he was quite obviously silly. He sank closer to the Canadian, showing clear discomfort.

"Mitch. Let's just do a Hunger Games and go. I thought this server would be different. Usually, mini-games only servers aren't THIS popular."

His low and edgy voice gave the golden-eyed cat girl goose bumps along her arms. Her cheeks grew hot and her stomach churned and flailed around. She could feel her heart pounding against her ribcage, threatening to pop out at any second. Why did she feel this way all of a sudden? Had she caught a sickness?

"Vena; I feel sick. Can we just go back home now? I think I've got a fever."

"Nah; it's probably just nerves. I'm nervous too! I don't want our server to be a big flop in front of these guys! What are your symptoms?"

"Seriously Vena; I'm not nervous at all. My heart is pounding, my cheeks and head are blazing with heat, and my stomach feels like it's having a seizure." Vena turned her whole body in surprise.

"Krist, who do you think is more important: the Canadian or the Bacca?" The answer was obvious, but Krist was suspicious. What sort of information was she trying to leak out of her?

"Why does that matter? I'm sick and want to go home."

"Answer my question. Then we can go home." The thought of snuggling into her warm, toasty bed and pulling the covers over her pale and sturdy body made Krist smile. She might as well just answer her.

"The Bacca. Can we go home now?" Vena gasped and Krist stood there, giving her a puzzled glare.

"Krist... You're in love with JeromeASF!"

"Wh-what!? No! That's stupid! That's preposterous! That's..."

"Obviously true?" Krist sighed, ending her defensive rant.

"I... I don't know Vena. I could be sick. It's just... he's looks so strong and clever... and he's known to be funny. Vena, his voice is pure perfection, not too low and not too high, but it also has that squeak when he gets nervous... Vena; I'm about to throw up. Take me home please."

"Krist, I think all you need to do is confront him." Krist's golden eyes grew enormous and she tugged on the long sleeve of her best friend's black jacket.

"That is a horrible idea! What if I really _am_ ill? I'll be known as the girl who made the one and only famous bacca SICK!"

"You are just trying to come up with an excuse to leave. Come on now girly; don't fight it." Completely ignoring her friend's last words, she began slapping her wrist and tugging in the opposite direction. Vena didn't even flinch or struggle. "You're _weak_, for a Hunger Games champ."

Krist gritted her teeth. "Wait until I get my hands on a weapon; I'll cut you up into tiny pieces and sprinkle them over my dinner."

"Krist, _I'm_ the one that makes the dinner every day. You'd go hungry without me."

"I shall make a farm!" Krist decided. She had no choice but to bite her best friend's wrist with all of her power.

"Ow! Krist, what the heck? What are you; an untrained wolf?"

"Woof," was Krist's only response and Vena snorted with laughter. Much sooner than Krist had expected, she was standing a foot away from the human and her crush.

"Everyone... QUIET!" Vena shrieked, causing the room the fall silent. She smiled in ease. "Now, it seems like we have two very important people in our Sunny Days server today. Give another cheer for JeromeASF and TheBajanCanadian!" The cheering continued shortly after, followed by some whistles and some statements like, "PLEASE TEAM WITH ME!" or "BAJAN, I LOVE YOU!" The Canadian only laughed and started giving fans high-fives, making fans from the back of the crowd attempt to come closer. Since the crowd seemed to be under control now, the Bacca smiled softly and waved to the people cheering for him. He decided to have a little fun and when he saw a fan holding a sign that said, "LOVE YOU JEROME!" with axes decorating the corners, he blew a kiss to that fan. The girl almost fell backwards and this made Jerome grin.

"Alright; SETTLE DOWN NOW!" The crowd submissively followed the orders of the owner immediately once again. Vena couldn't think of much more to say. Suddenly, a single idea corrupted her mind and she smiled deviously. "I think it would be appropriate if we showed these two what this server is really made of! I challenge the BajanCanadian and JeromeASF to a Hunger Games with my best friend, Krist, and I!" Gasps and mumbles followed shortly after the challenge was presented.

"Whoa whoa whoa; wait a second. You're challenging me and my bacca with our own game!? Why are you showing so much confidence? You _know_ your booty is going to be on the chopping block." A flood of "ooo...'s" broke out in the crowd and Vena gritted her teeth behind her smile.

"I'll have you know we are pretty fair at the Hunger Games ourselves. I've only lost two games in my lifetime and Krist hasn't lost once before."

Krist proceeded to punch her arm and whisper, "You didn't need to tell them that... Now they're going to target me."

"Wait, how's that possible? If you barely ever lose and if Krist over there never loses, who wins?" Vena only smiled.

"The Canadian has gone brain-dead, hasn't he?" Small laughs came from certain people in the crowd and the Canadian clenched his fists and scowled, showing his teeth. "It's because we rarely ever play together. Usually, one of us joins the server after it starts so they can spectate. One person plays, and one person is the "eye in the sky," finding chests and watching for people that can attack. The two times I've lost are when Krist and I actually _did_ play together. In the end, she won the fist fight. Twice."

"That's not a bad strategy." Jerome remarked, giving the female owners an amazed smile. He then turned to face his partner in crime. "We should give that a try one day."

"Why wait?" The Canadian smirked and sent the girls a mischievous glare with his light brown eyes. "You won't mind if we use that strategy, right?"

Vena was about to speak, but Krist knew a smart remark would be the answer to the Canadian's inquiry. So, she spoke for her. "Not at all. It would make this battle fair." To Krist's surprise, Vena nodded in agreement.

"Alright ladies. We'll see you on the battlefield. What are your names?" The bacca asked, tilting his head like a confused wolf. Krist kept herself from passing out at how adorable it was.

Since Krist was in her love-struck daze, Vena had to give him the answer. "I'm IcedVena, but call me Vena. This is KristTheForth, but more commonly known as Krist." The bacca nodded and hopped off of the platform he and his best friend were standing upon. The crowd parted like the Red Sea as the pair walked through. As the male duo passed the female duo, Vena sneered. "Canadian..."

"Oh please; call me Mitch." He gave her a quick wink and walked off, leaving Vena steaming and Krist speechless.

**Oh my goodness; this only took two days! Usually it takes me a week since I get some form of writer's block every day... Now I have to be completely devoted to this story! Not only do I have **_**this**_** story going, but I literally have ideas for FOUR MORE! MY GOD! One is a setosorceror FanFiction, one is Skylox, one is Merome, and one is Setolox. I decided to make this fair to you guys. I'll give you guys the titles, but NO summery to make this interesting. You guys tell me in the reviews which one you want me to write next after I'm finished with this one. In the final chapter of this story, I'll announce the one that got the most votes, the summery of the winner, and when the first chapter should be up. Okay? Okay.**

**First up is the Skylox FanFiction which is titled "Lemonade."**

**Second is the setosorceror FanFiction which is titled "The Magic of Emotion."**

**Third is the Merome Fanfiction which is titled "Purple."**

**Lastly is the Setolox FanFiction which is titled "The Lucky Outcast."**

**Which one sounds the most interesting? You decide! Tell me which story seems like the one you want to see next. I'm eager for your input, guys. Have a nice morning, afternoon, or night!**

**~MSP**


End file.
